El dolor que habita en tu mirada
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Madara Uchiha fue el Uchiha más temido y admirado, el hombre que le hizo frente como un igual a aquel conocido como "el Dios de los shinobis". Pero a veces no se ve más allá de un nombre y un propósito, a veces se olvida mirar la esencia de las personas y el dolor que habita en su ser y es que Madara Uchiha fue también el hombre que vio morir a su hermano en sus brazos.


Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo Oneshot del gran Madara Uchiha y su hermano Izuna. Necesitaba escribir de ellos, se lo merecen, así que es más que nada un tributo, a la muerte de Izuna y a Madara.

Un tributo al Madara Uchiha que fue y que dio paso al que tiempo después sería temido.

Hay flashbacks que no están muy anunciados como tal porque poner la palabra "flashback" no me gusta nada, ni tampoco están en cursiva o entre comillas pero creo que se nota bien cuando son los flashback.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

**El dolor que habita en tu mirada**

—Tranquilo Izuna, ya vamos a llegar, te pondrás bien.

Porque se iba a poner bien, porque Izuna herido gravemente en el costado por Tobirama y reposando ahora su peso en sus hombros, se iba a poner bien. Porque él había jurado protegerlo y lo iba a cumplir.

Llegaron a su casa, la más grande dado que él era el actual líder del clan e hijo del anterior líder, y dejó con sumo cuidado a su hermano Izuna en un futón mientras que ya varios ninjas médicos acudían a su encuentro. Observó sus manos, llenas de la sangre de su hermano y un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta, miró ese liquido que daba la vida así como la podía quitar, fluir entre sus dedos y por un momento, sólo un suspiro, Madara Uchiha tuvo miedo, miedo al escuchar la entrecortada respiración de su hermano y ver como los ninjas médicos se miraban los unos a los otros con una mirada que él no supo comprender.

Los ninjas médicos intentaron que Madara, el cual había limpiado sus manos con sus propias ropas con tal de dejar de ver la sangre de su hermano entre sus dedos, saliera de la habitación, pero él se rehusó, no quería alejarse de su hermano, además que importaba que estuviera presente o no, le tuvieran que hacer la cura que le tuvieran que hacer él podía estar delante, no se iba a escandalizar y no dudaría en donar su sangre a su hermano llegado el caso.

Las miradas entre los ninjas médicos aumentaba y Madara por fin consiguió vislumbrar en ellas algo: miedo y desesperación. No sabía o no quería entender a que se debían semejantes miradas, su hermano se iba a salvar. Las miradas se posaron en Izuna el cual sonrió débilmente y con su mano indicó que uno de los médicos se le acercara para luego susurrarle al oído, cosa que el médico hizo de inmediato un poco cohibido; Izuna Uchiha era de los miembros más fuertes del clan, sucesor en caso de que Madara muriera e hijo del difunto Tajima, era demasiado imponente aunque ese chico siempre había sido un joven simpático e incluso amable, aun así saber que nada podían hacer por su vida era algo que les producía, además de dolor un profundo miedo a la reacción que eso podría provocar en el líder de su clan. Aun así el médico se acercó y escuchó lo que Izuna tenía que decirle, luego se levantó y con una mirada indicó a los demás médicos que hicieran lo mismo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿A dónde se supone que vais? ¡Izuna sigue herido! ¡Volved aquí de inme…

—Está bien, nii-san… deja que se vayan…

La voz de Izuna sonaba tan débil, que parecía quebrarse y apagarse en cualquier momento y Madara notó un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Los médicos terminaron de salir y Madara fijó su vista en su hermano el cual una vez más había hecho un gesto con la mano esta vez para que él se acercara.

—Izuna, ¿Qué estas…?

—Me muero, nii-san, no es algo que ellos puedan remediar ni evitar, sabes que hemos perdido a nuestros mejores médicos en combate — los ojos de su hermano pequeño lo taladraron, solo Izuna podía decir eso y acto seguido sonreírle.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es posible, deben curarte! Me da igual cuanto tarden o lo difícil que sea — su hermano estaba loco si pensaba que él iba a dejarlo morir ahí, antes daría su vida, se sacrificaría a sí mismo si con ello pudiera darle algún órgano vital a su hermano o lo que fuera.

—No lo entiendes nii-san… el ataque de Tobirama no era un ataque normal, no era un simple corte con una katana, su jutsu estaba combinado, es imposible para mi salir de esta. Tengo varios órganos vitales dañados, los médicos lo han comentado, supongo que no lo has odio.

Y era cierto Madara no había escuchado nada y escuchar el nombre de aquel repulsivo Senju en labios de su hermano le hizo activar su sharingan sin darse cuenta siquiera.

—Yo te daré el órgano que necesites Zuna, ya lo sabes, que yo no temo sacrificarme si es para que tú te salves…— las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

—Esa no es la cuestión, tengo los órganos internos inutilizados pero además las hemorragias internas han empezado a llenar cada cavidad y órgano de sangre nii-san, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Madara solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando evadirse, intentando que las palabras del menor no llegaran a sus oídos, intentando inútilmente cambiar la realidad, cambiar la situación, que fuera él el que estuviera siendo inundado de sangre en el suelo al borde de la muerte y no su hermano. Sus puños se cerraron con la misma fuerza que anteriormente habían hecho sus ojos y sus uñas se clavaron tan profundamente en sus palmas que unas gotas de sangre empezaron a fluir de ellas.

Eso no podía ser cierto, él había prometido protegerle, él se lo había prometido a sí mismo, él siempre cumplía sus promesas, él era un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca abandona o incumple algo que dice, él era el líder de ese clan, ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser un líder que protegiera un clan entero si ni siquiera había podido salvar al único hermano que le quedaba?

No, eso no podía ser cierto, inútilmente abrió sus ojos pero sin mirar a su hermano y activó su sharingan intentando salir del horrible genjutsu en el que desde luego había de estar sumido. Nada, eso fue lo que sus brillantes rubíes percibieron, la nada. Porque nada había de anormal en la situación, ningún genjutsu estaba mostrándole semejante pesadilla, ningún genjutsu era el que hacía que el chakra de su hermano se fuera apagando. De repente un roce en sus puños apretados y sangrantes le hizo salir del trance en el que se hallaba, la mano de Izuna en la suya le hizo volver a mirar a aquel que era su hermano y cuya vida se estaba apagando.

—Nii-san, no hay tiempo para dramas, tu eres el líder de este clan, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si hiciera que te sacrificaras por mi? El clan te necesita, tú eres su luz, su líder, su comandante, su ejemplo y su guía. Nadie podría asumir ese rol y ese papel mejor que tú, Madara.

Él aludido se sorprendió, no tanto de sus palabras, porque su hermano siempre le alababa en demasía a su parecer pero si por la forma en la que lo había llamado. Muy pocas veces había escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de su hermano, el cual siempre le llamaba nii-san aunque ambos fueran ya adultos y aun delante de cualquier persona.

—Tienes que seguir adelante nii-san, el clan depende de ti y mi muerte solo será un sacrificio más que hemos de aceptar en pos de nuestra victoria, nuestros hermanos murieron, así como muchos primos, tíos e incluso personas a las cuales nos unía ya casi un parentesco nulo, mi muerte es solo una más. Es cierto que soy uno de los mejores usuarios del Mangekyo sharingan y que por ello mi muerte es una gran pérdida pero es algo inevitable que solo debe ser un aliciente más para que sigamos adelante y venguemos a todos los caídos. Sé que para ti tiene un significando distinto, porque yo no sabría qué hacer si tú me faltaras, pero tienes que seguir adelante — Izuna terminó de hablar mientras que empezaba a toser y una pequeña cantidad de sangre escapaba de su boca en la cual no quedaba ya ni un resquicio de aquella sonrisa que momentos antes había lucido casi ajena a su verdadera situación.

No sabía qué hacer, el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, sus puños se apretaban con más fuerza haciéndole sangrar más, pero ni siquiera notaba la sangre fluir o el dolor hacerse presente, su corazón latía con fuerza e intensidad en su caja torácica como si quisiera salir de ahí, lo que a Madara le parecía una idea perfecta, pues es el corazón el que alberga el amor y los sentimientos, sin él no sentiría ahora mismo como si todo a su alrededor muriera y se rompiera en pedazos al ver a Izuna morir lenta y agónicamente ante sus ojos.

—Quiero hacer algo por ti nii-san, algo que te ayudará y que de ninguna otra manera podrías conseguir, algo para lo que mi muerte es completamente necesaria — Izuna lo miró fijamente y vio toda la determinación de su hermano en esa mirada que de pronto se tornó roja y de tres aspas, luego esas aspas se agrandaron y colisionaron dejando un círculo rojo en medio del ojo y rodeando a este con una circunferencia negra amparada por tres rayas negras — mis ojos, te daré mis ojos y con ellos podrás ver lo nunca visto, con ellos podrás conseguir el Mangekyo sharingan eterno, sabes tan bien como yo que dentro de poco una irremediable ceguera te atacará y hará que tus ojos pierdan toda su luz, pero yo impediré eso, si te quedas con mis ojos no solo vencerás a esa ceguera sino que conseguirás los ojos más poderosos de todos.

—No… — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Madara antes de sentir como toda cordura escapaba de su alma — ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Cómo esperas que te quite tus ojos, acaso tienes una idea de cuánto debe doler? ¡No puedo hacerte eso!

— ¿Y vas a dejar que estos poderosos ojos míos acaben bajo tierras hasta pudrirse sin ser empleados para un bien mayor? Nii-san no seas terco.

El puño de Madara dejó de apretarse en sí mismo para pegar un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo que hizo retumbar un poco el suelo y dejar una marca en él.

Moría.

Izuna se moría y él no podía hacer nada.

Izuna se moría y con él su último familiar y hermano, se moría y él incumplía una promesa hecha años atrás.

Se moría y aun así él estaba ahí mirándolo sin poder hacer nada, mirándolo y teniendo aun la suficiente entereza o idiotez de negarle su última voluntad, aun a sabiendas de que Izuna estaba siendo mucho más racional y consecuente que él. Aun a sabiendas de que los ojos de Izuna no podían desaprovecharse.

Pero una parte de si no quería, una parte de sí solo quería coger a su hermano entre sus brazos y llorar al verlo morir, una parte de él solo quería volver atrás en el tiempo, haber usado el Izanagi para salvarlo, haber matado a Tobirama mucho tiempo atrás, haber nacido en otro clan, haber nacido en un mundo feliz y sin guerras. Pero eso era imposible, era imposible desear y anhelar lo que no podía ser, no podía cambiar su destino, un destino que se había fraguado en la muerte y desesperación, en el asesinato y la crueldad, un destino pintado del rojo carmín de la sangre de sus enemigos y de sus propios aliados caídos en combate, un rojo carmín al que ahora se uniría el rojo ardiente de la sangre de su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo otra parte poderosa dentro de él se alzaba entre ese dolor, una parte que le gritaba que lo hiciera, que le quitara los ojos a su moribundo hermano y con ellos lo vengara, que destrozara a todos y cada uno de los malditos Senjus que le habían destrozado la infancia, la madurez y la vida, que destrozara a cada uno de esos malditos que habían matado a miembros de su clan, que destrozara y degollara a aquel Senju de pelo blanco que había herido de muerte a Izuna.

Lo miró, y una vez más los ojos de Izuna volvieron a ser negros, podría haber usado su genjutsu para obligarlo a tomar sus ojos, pero bien sabía el menor que no era necesario, que su hermano mayor había entendido que debía hacerlo aunque la idea no le gustara, aunque el dolor fuera infinito.

—Sólo una cosa más — cada vez que Izuna articulaba palabra, un nuevo río de sangre escapaba de sus labios los cuales estaban perdiendo el color lentamente — No te fíes de los Senju, no dejes que nos ganen, acaba con ellos, no te dejes llevar por su bonita palabrería.

Exacto, eso es lo que haría lo que más deseaba en ese momento, llegar y destrozarlos a todos, llegar y provocar una matanza sin precedentes, aniquilar a ese clan que había matado a sus hermanos. Aniquilar a ese clan que era el culpable de su dolor, de sus pérdidas, el culpable de que enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento tuviera que blandir sus armas y chocarlas con las de su mejor amigo. Porque si tan solo Hashirama no fuera un Senju, o él un Uchiha, no tendría que sufrir en el campo de batalla y matar una parte de sus sentimientos para seguir adelante. Pero ahora qué más daba todo, ahora ese clan, perteneciera Hashirama a él o no, había matado a su hermano, al único hermano que le quedaba, a la persona a la que más amaba.

Y pese a todo, una parte de su ser susurraba que no lo hiciera, una parte de su ser le recordaba y le hacía resonar fuertemente en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Hashirama acerca de firmar una tregua, de crear esa paz que ambos ansiaban, de edificar esa villa que había sido protagonista de sus sueños.

—Hashirama, no es como tú te piensas, no es como Tobirama. Él tiene los mismos ideales que yo, busca la paz.

—¿Y en esa paz estamos nosotros? ¿En esa paz habrá lugar para los Uchihas, los cuales han matado a centenares de los suyos? Yo también quiero que esto se acabe, yo también quiero dejar de matar y ver como matan, pero desgraciadamente para nosotros no hay futuro ni oportunidad, todo lo que podemos hacer es ser los mártires que asuman ese destino y limpiarles el camino a las generaciones venideras, si nosotros no luchamos por la paz futura nadie lo hará.

—Esa paz se puede alcanzar sin sangre, es lo que siempre he creído, pero nunca he podido demostrarlo, no desde que decidieron atacarte y este sharingan despertó en mí, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo, él también lo sigue pensando…

Izuna empezó a toser aun más mientras la sangre escapaba arañándole la garganta en cada tosido y Madara le pasó un brazo por los hombros para incorporarlo un poco.

—No quiero irme discutiendo acerca de un futuro que ni siquiera veré, confío en ti, ciertamente se que hagas lo que hagas será lo correcto, es solo que no soy capaz de ver tan claramente esa paz compartida con los Senjus, aun así siempre he creído en mi hermano mayor, no dejaré de hacerlo ahora, aun así decidas lo que decidas, no te confíes, no bajes la guardia, cubre siempre tus espaldas.

Madara asintió, no sabía que quería hacer, sentía como el miedo le acechaba, vislumbraba un futuro sin su hermano y eso le aterraba y le hacía brotar el odio más profundo y oculto de su alma y al mismo tiempo quería acabar con todo, dejar de luchar y sufrir. Se estaba volviendo loco, sin saber a cuál de los lados apoyar, sin saber que parte tenía razón y cual erraba, se estaba volviendo loco al ver en ambas una parte de razón y una parte de equivocación, pero ambas eran totalmente opuestas.

—Hazlo de una vez nii-san, quítame los ojos, igualmente se me está empezando a nublar la vista, puedes llamar a un médico ninja para que te los trasplante, pero yo prefiero que me los quites tú mismo, no dudes ni tengas miedo, aunque sienta dolor todo está a punto de acabar para mi, el dolor cesará y luego la parca me llevará con ella.

Como si él fuera el hermano menor que acata ordenes del mayor, hizo todo lo que Izuna le había indicado, avisó de lo que iba a hacer a un ninja médico que luego ingresó en la habitación con unos recipientes con un liquido médico, para dejar los ojos mientras eran trasplantados. Y a continuación, notando como su corazón se desbocaba y como su pulso temblaba como nunca lo había hecho si quiera al asesinar, acercó su mano a la cara de su hermano, el cual solo asintió y sonrió para darle el valor necesario para cometer la locura y brutalidad que ambos habían acordado.

Los gritos de Izuna se escucharon en toda la gran casa mientras que la mayoría de Uchihas eran ajenos a lo que estaba pensando y solo pensaban que el dolor previo a la muerte era horrible para el joven. Había intentado reprimirlos pero había sido en vano, aun así Madara había cerrado sus oídos al dolor y a los gritos y procedió a extirpar de modo manual y ninguna anestesia el otro ojo a su hermano menor. Dejó ambos ojos en el recipiente por indicación del ninja médico, que tras eso se retiró a la espera de volver a ser llamado; y vio aterrorizado como de nuevo sus manos habían sido inundadas por la sangre de su hermano pequeño pero esta vez producida por el mismo. La sangre manchaba sus dedos y caía al suelo fundiéndose con unas lágrimas que también caían y de las cuales no había sido consciente pero que de repente entendió. Ni aun en esos momentos quería parecer débil ante Izuna, no ante alguien para el cual eres un héroe, por eso era que sus ojos, que hacía mucho querían llorar, que hacía mucho querían liberar el dolor y la pena, se habían reprimido hasta que Izuna dejo de ver, hasta que la ceguera física se hizo presente en él, y casi liberados ahora lloraban, lloraban al ver el aspecto totalmente horrible de su hermano sangrando y sin ojos, lloraban al ver que lo perdía sin más, sin poder salvarlo, lloraban al ver que había incumplido su promesa, lloraban al sentir una enorme soledad y oscuridad embriagar su corazón.

—Nii-san… — el menor levantó la mano sin saber muy bien hacía donde dirigirla debido a su reciente invidencia pero Madara acercó sus manos llenas de sangre y agarró con fuerza la mano del menor que temblaba siendo arrastrada lentamente por la muerte — prométeme que pase lo que pase seguirás adelante, Madara Uchiha nunca se rendirá ¿puedes prometérmelo nii-san?

—Por supuesto, Zuna — intentó estabilizar su voz, que no saliera quebrada, si había evitado llorar para que su hermano no lo viera tampoco podía permitir que éste lo escuchara.

—Entonces me voy tranquilo nii-san, pero no llores, desde que nuestros hermanos murieron no has vuelto a llorar, bueno supongo que desgraciadamente esto significa que ya no te quedan motivos para volver a llorar, yo era tu único hermano ya…

Madara se dejó llevar por el dolor y apretó el cuerpo casi sin vida de Izuna, se veía tan débil, tan pequeño, ambos eran adultos y sin embargo a sus ojos no podía evitar ver al mismo enano que lo miraba maravillado como si de un héroe se tratara cada vez que volvía con vida de un enfrentamiento.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Juré protegerte y no lo he hecho! ¡Perdóname!

—Me cuidaste toda la vida…es más que suficiente, como agradecimiento te doy mis ojos, úsalos, y no olvides nunca… que… te quiero nii-san.

La mano de Izuna agarrada por Madara dejó de ejercer presión y el pulso expiró para siempre de ella, el corazón de Izuna dejó de latir y el bramido de dolor de Madara pudo escucharse por toda la casa y en los alrededores de ella.

.

.

Perdido, se sentía perdido cuando varios Uchihas tuvieron que arrancarle el cuerpo sin vida de Izuna de sus brazos.

Roto, se sentía roto por el dolor cuando había visto como le limpiaban la sangre y las heridas que se le habían abierto a Izuna y ponían una venda sobre las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.

Solo, se sentía solo en un mundo que era cruel y le había arrebatado la persona a la que más amaba.

Desubicado, se sentía desubicado en una realidad en la que ya no sabía cuál era su papel; ¿fiel defensor de una paz que parecía utópica y ficticia o cruel vengador que pagaría con sangre la misma sangre derramada por los suyos?

Gritó, gritó nuevamente esperando que ese alarido saliera con fuerza arrastrando todos sus pesares y su dolor, gritó esperando que ese fuerte sonido sacado de su propia alma le quebrara la garganta y no tuviera que volver a hablar. Gritó esperando que allí donde estuvieran todos sus hermanos y acabara de llegar Izuna escucharan ese grito y entendieran que todavía pensaba en ellos.

Se movió, se quería ir, ignoró al médico que le decía que si quería empezar con el trasplante de los ojos, ¿Qué clase de imbécil era? ¿Cómo iba a querer hacer semejante acto en ese momento en el que solo quería gritar, golpear y morirse? Amenazó con su sharingan a todos aquellos que le pidieron calma y sosiego. Y avanzó por los pasillos de esa gran casa mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente uno tras otros, martilleando cada parte de su cerebro y rompiendo cada parte de sus ser.

.

Un pequeño Madara de apenas tres años llegaba corriendo a su casa, su padre solo le había alcanzado a decir que su madre tenía que hablar con él, su padre siempre tan frío y estoico no se había molestado en decir nada más por lo que el pequeño Madara estaba aterrorizado, una semana antes había visto el cuerpo del mayor de sus hermanos inerte, sin vida en el suelo y había sido él quien había ido a contarlo a sus padres para luego ver como su madre se desmayaba ante tal escena, después de eso se había vuelto miedoso, ahora la muerte le aterrorizaba como nada más lo hacía, apenas entendía acerca del mundo y de su deber como eso que los adultos llamaban "shinobi" pero tenía claro que no quería ver nunca más a alguien cercano morir. Por eso es que corría con temor pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido a su madre. Al llegar solo encontró a su madre con una mano en su vientre y a su hermano mayor al lado de ella, sonriendo ambos como desde antes de la muerte de su hermano mayor no hacían.

—¿Qué ocurre okasan? — preguntó alterado por la carrera.

—Has venido muy rápido Madara — dijo su madre mientras le indicaba con la mano que se acercara.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó de nuevo viendo como su madre seguía tocándose el vientre — ¿Te pasa algo malo en el estómago? ¿Te vas a morir?

Ya no podía reprimir más el miedo que sentía, no podía reprimir más el temor que sentía de solo pensar que su madre, la persona que mejor lo trataba fuera a morir, la persona que siempre lo cuidaba y mimaba aunque su padre se quejara de que era muy blanda. Pero las risas de su hermano le hicieron fruncir el ceño, no entendía que había de gracioso.

—Pero que inocente eres Mada-chan —el menor volvió a fruncir el ceño, odiaba esa forma cariñosa de llamarlo que sus hermanos mayores usaban con él, él no quería ser tratado como un crío quería ser adulto y fuerte cuanto antes, por lo que esa forma de llamarlo era un insulto.

—No te preocupes Madara no es algo malo, es todo lo contrario, aquí no hay muerte, solo una nueva vida. En mi barriga está creciendo un hermanito que dentro de unos meses nacerá, serás un hermano mayor ¿Qué te parece?

El pequeño solo miró anonadado a su madre y no pudo retener más esa mezcla de emociones por lo que dejó a unas tímidas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Su madre lo miró con dulzura y lo acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le susurraba en el oído.

—Serás un hermano mayor increíble, estoy segura ¿y cuidaras de Izuna verdad?

—¿Izuna?

—Así se llamará si es niño, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un nombre de niña por si es una chica.

Madara asintió mientras se prometía a si mismo que cuidaría a Izuna o a su hermana con su vida si fuera necesario, mientras que su hermano se unía también al abrazo y en ese momento, Madara solo pudo pensar que ese hermano era un regalo de los cielos como compensación al dolor que la muerte de su hermano mayor les había provocado.

Varios meses después, Izuna llegaba al mundo aduanándose de ese nombre y dejando el nombre que Madara y su madre pensaron en el caso de que fuera niña, olvidado en el pasado. Y al coger en brazos a ese bultito con pelo negro despeinado solo pudo reafirmarse en su promesa, promesa que esta vez pronunció en voz alta y delante del resto de su familia.

—Yo te protegeré siempre Izuna, te protegeré del mundo y de aquellos que quieran dañarte, caminaré delante de ti quitándote los obstáculos y daré mi vida si es necesario por ti.

.

Madara avanzaba hasta llegar al patio donde varios Uchihas lo miraban con miradas que tornaban y se fundían entre: miedo, decepción y lastima. Y él no quería ninguna, no quería que su clan le temiese aunque realmente en un momento como aquel eran prudentes al hacerlo, no quería que se sintieran decepcionados porque ninguno estaba en su piel para saber lo que él sentía al haber roto su promesa y sobretodo no quería y le producían asco las miradas con lástima, porque a Madara Uchiha nadie lo mira con lástima, lástima deberían sentir unos de otros si seguían mirándolo así.

—Madara, todos lo sentimos, pero debes dar ejemplo y…

— ¿Y? ¿Y qué? Vamos… ¡dilo! ¿Y qué? — se encontraba fuera de sí, era consciente y no le importaba, no mientras con su Mangekyo sharingan atrapaba en un genjutsu a aquel que había osado replicarle y aleccionarle.

Mas poco tardó en ver como varios miembros de su clan se unían al anterior desafortunado en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su líder, el cual solo cerró los ojos viéndose de nuevo abrumado por dolorosos recuerdos.

.

Esperaba estar equivocado, esperaba no haber oído bien, esperaba que aquel que le había dicho que los Senjus habían asesinado al escuadrón en el cual su hermano mayor se hallaba estuviera equivocado.

Pero no fue así, no tuvo esa suerte, y aquel Uchiha estaba en lo cierto, el escuadrón de su hermano había sido aniquilado y por su puesto su hermano no había sido menos.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de temer a la muerte, desde que Izuna había nacido y posteriormente su otro hermano pequeño, se había dado cuenta que ser temeroso a aquella que podría llevárselo para siempre solo la incitaría más a hacerlo y lo haría una presa fácil cuando tuviera que luchar con ella cara a cara. Pero por un momento ese fantasma del miedo volvió a su ser al ver nuevamente la escena que jamás había superado y que ahora se duplicaba. En el suelo, inerte, y con el cuerpo visiblemente mutilado, su único hermano mayor descansaba ya para la eternidad, mientras veía como su madre lloraba en el torso sin vida de este y lo zarandeaba suplicando y gritando que no fuera cierto y que su hijo volviera, pero desgraciadamente no iba a poder ser. Al otro lado de su hermano ahora muerto, se encontraba el pequeño Izuna de seis años con el bebé que aun era, su hermano más pequeño, de apenas un año en brazos. Las lágrimas de Izuna caían por sus mejillas y Madara pudo ver como sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas miraban pero sin ver el cadáver de su hermano, mientras las lágrimas caían en el bebé que en sus brazos, al escuchar los alaridos de su madre había comenzado también a llorar. Él entendía lo que Izuna estaba viviendo pues él también lo había experimentado siendo aun más pequeño que él, por lo que solo pudo acercarse y coger a su hermano más pequeño y en brazos y lo mecía, mientras dejaba que Izuna llorara amargamente en su regazo y sus propias mejillas eran inundadas por lágrimas. No le sorprendió ver a su padre a lo lejos, aparentemente tranquilo pero con el Mangekyo sharingan activado y una expresión completamente fría.

.

—¡Ahhh!

Los gritos de algunos incautos que se habían atrevido a cargar contra él, se escucharon en el gran patio en el que se hallaban él, y una parte de su incompleto Susanoo. No había vuelta atrás, una sola vez había exigido con una voz y petición lo suficientemente clara que lo dejaran en paz, pero parecía que no querían entender que ahora mismo no estaba ni para sermones, ni para guerra, ni para nada. Ahora solo quería matar o matarse por haber incumplido la promesa que siempre tuvo con Izuna. Había perdido toda cordura y no le importaba, porque sin Izuna en el mundo nada le quedaba, ya no tenía ningún hermano al que proteger, ya no se sentaría en esa enorme montaña con Hashirama a su lado y vigilaría desde ahí a su hermano, viendo así que nada ni nadie se atreviera a dañarle.

No, ya eso no era posible, y sus ojos dilatados con su poderoso Mangekyo sharingan y su azulado Susanoo protegiéndolo eran la prueba. Un Susanoo que tras implantarse los ojos de Izuna alcanzaría su máximo esplendor, un Susanoo, que Izuna siempre había admirado aunque el suyo propio también era increíble y de un luminoso amarillo. Un inigualable poder que ambos habían conseguido tras muchos entrenamientos y mucho dolor almacenado en sus corazones.

.

Avanzaba felizmente con Izuna a su lado, pese a solo tener ocho años, su hermano menor ya era un gran ninja y prometía mejorar aún más en el futuro, muchas veces Madara le decía entre risas que tendría que entrenar muy duramente o le superaría, mientras que Izuna solo reía mientras le respondía siempre lo mismo _"Eso es imposible nii-san, tu eres el mejor, nunca seré tan fuerte como tú"_ y aunque Madara se alegrara de oír la fascinación y admiración que su hermano sentía hacia él, no podía evitar pensar que él si veía capaz a Izuna de superarlo. Mientras se acercaban a su barrio empezaron a escuchar gritos, y empezaron a ver varias agrupaciones de gente, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y sin necesidad de palabras se entendieron, bajando ambos de los árboles y acercándose, como aun eran niños podían colarse fácilmente entre los adultos. Pero al avanzar hasta quedar en primera fila, Madara solo pudo abrir sus ojos con horror y tratar de tapar los ojos de Izuna antes de que vislumbrara la misma imagen que desgraciadamente sus ojos le mostraban, pero fue inútil pues al tapar los ojos de Izuna notó como sus manos se humedecían y notó las lagrimas de su hermano escapar de sus ojos.

Una vez más esa horrible escena. Una vez más los gritos de una madre al contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus hijos. Una vez más el eterno dolor en el pecho de Madara al ver a otro hermano morir. Otra vez el miedo a la muerte surgiendo de sus peores pesadillas. Tres años, esos eran los años que su hermano más pequeño tenía antes de ser asesinado. Un crío de tres años inocente, tal y como él lo era hasta que vio el cadáver del primero de sus hermanos. Esta vez su madre tenía a su hermanito en brazos, pues era tan pequeño que aun podía cargarlo sin problemas, lo abrazaba con fuerzas mientras lloraba. Su padre estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ni un gesto, no pudo sino odiar a su padre en esos instantes por no intentar consolar a su madre. A sus oídos llegaron voces, voces que explicaban lo sucedido, voces que le confesaban que si un niño de tres años había sido asesinado había sido porque los Senjus querían mermar las posibilidades de que los usuarios de sharingan aumentaran y la mejor forma era empezar desde los niños que aun no entendían nada.

¿Pero qué demonios decían? Ni siquiera él con once años había despertado el tan codiciado sharingan. Muchas veces pensó que lo conseguiría, en especial tras cada muerte de un familiar presenciada, pero parecía que la tristeza superaba a la rabia en esos momentos y finalmente los ojos carmín no afloraban. ¿Por qué matar a un niño de tan solo tres años que no era amenaza ninguna? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar como Izuna apartaba la mano con la que aun inútilmente, trataba de apartarlo de aquella visión, de aquella nefasta realidad. Le sorprendió ver a Izuna secarse las lágrimas con furia y fruncir el ceño.

_"__Hacerse el fuerte"_ pensó y sabía que eso tampoco ayudaba pues él ya lo había intentado anteriormente.

—Izuna, pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré que mueras, nunca dejaré que esos Senju ni nadie te asesine, nunca permitiré que nuestra madre tenga que abrazarse al cuerpo sin vida de otro de sus hijos. No te preocupes, te protegeré por siempre — sus ojos le miraban, mientras retenía las lágrimas y asintió pero él también habló.

—Yo me haré fuerte, muy fuerte, si quieres podrás protegerme, pero me haré tan fuerte que no necesitaré tu protección, yo solo seré capaz de protegerme a mí, a ti y a mamá.

Madara se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero pese a ser un niño Izuna era ya un shinobi, y por supuesto un Uchiha, esas palabras eran ciertas y estaban cargadas de convicción, un Uchiha no se retracta, así que él decidió creer y apoyar en lo que su hermano le había dicho, aunque sin olvidar nunca la promesa que cada día se repetía:

Proteger a Izuna con su vida.

.

Ese incidente en el que él mismo atacó a varios Uchihas le costó la confianza de la mayoría, pero todos le temían lo suficiente como para oponerse a él y quitarle el puesto de líder. Cuando finalmente se desahogó y se sosegó medianamente volvió a entrar en la casa. Su mirada, su forma de hablar, de pensar y de sentir nunca volvería a ser la misma. El Madara Uchiha que había sido conocido hasta momentos antes nunca volvería pues había muerto con Izuna; y un Madara mucho más oscuro, mucho más cruel y desconfiado había nacido. Indicó a los ninjas médicos que empezaran el trasplante, y cuando finalmente los ojos de Izuna reemplazaron a los suyos juró que el sacrificio de su hermano no sería en vano.

Tiempo después otra batalla entre los Senju empezó. Otra batalla en la que con aparente tranquilidad le confesó al que había sido su mejor amigo que Izuna había muerto por las heridas del anterior combate, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ignorar el gesto de horror, arrepentimiento y tristeza que el rostro de Hashirama expresó. Él sabía que no era mentira, Hashirama probablemente lo sentiría, pero eso no le suponía nada.

Veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro horas de continuo combate prosiguieron a esa confesión. Horas en las que no podía evitar girar el rostro aun en plena batalla por muy arriesgado que fuera, como siempre había hecho en busca de Izuna, pero Izuna ya no se encontraba.

Finalmente su cuerpo cayó al suelo y vio el final muy cerca, de nuevo esa asquerosa muerte se paseaba ante él y por primera vez no le dio miedo, por primera vez la vio como una salvación que acabaría con el dolor de su alma. Pero no sería tan fácil, ahí estaba el crío depresivo y molesto que hacía años había conocido en un río, siendo ahora un hombre pero el mismo niño en esencia dándole una oportunidad. No lo quería creer y lo probó, poniéndole una dura prueba y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, al comprobar como una parte de su antiguo ser y humanidad seguían vivas en él, al darle una opción que no implicaba la muerte de su hermano Tobirama al cual, él odiaba más que a nadie. Y no erró al ver como Hashirama estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por esa paz que tanto habían ansiado ambos. Una fuerza brotó de su pecho interceptando el kunai que acabaría con la muerte de aquel que fue su amigo, su confidente, su compañero y su igual; y finalmente la paz y tregua que tanto habían ansiado le forjó entre sus clanes y se extendió entre otros.

Pero tristemente pronto se daría cuenta que esa paz no era verdadera, que la plena confianza y comprensión nunca sería posible. Pronto descubrió que quizás había estado equivocado y que él se había quedado sin hermanos y sin apoyo por unas personas que ni siquiera lo aceptaban. La piedra de los Uchihas le dio las respuestas que esperaba y finalmente, nombró a aquella villa que él también había fundado, a su mejor amigo, a su clan y al mundo como su más cruel enemigo; y contra ellos se erigió con un nombre que años después aun provocaría miedo entre los más pacíficos y admiración entre los más radicales.

Contra ellos se erigió Madara Uchiha, el shinobi que luchó por la paz, acumulando dolor en su ser y que finalmente descubrió la oportunidad de conseguirla en la más tenue oscuridad.

_**The End**_

* * *

Aclaro un poco las edades por si os habéis perdido: en el segundo flashback Madara tiene nueve años, Izuna seis y el hermano uno; en el tercer y último flashback Madara tiene once, Izuna ocho y el hermano asesinado tres.

No se sabe nada acerca de los hermanos de Madara solo que cuando conoce a Hashirama ya todos están muertos y solo le queda Izuna, como no hay cronología apenas yo opino que tiene unos doce o trece cuando conoce a Hashirama. Igualmente según la wikia de Naruto pone que los hermanos de Izuna eran todos mayores a él, pero como tampoco es fiable he querido poner un hermano pequeño.

Tanto la vida de Hashirama como la de Madara me ponen sentimental porque es muy triste la infancia que pasaron viendo morir a sus hermanos; en el caso de Hashirama viendo como sus hermanos morían siendo solo unos niños y en el caso de Madara prometiendo cuidar a su hermano ante todo y luego viéndolo morir sin poder salvarlo. Si te paras a pensarlo tuvo que ser horrible para Madara porque el adoraba a Izuna por sobre todas las cosas en palabras del mismo Hashirama lo adoraba más que Itachi a Sasuke (dificil pero quizás sea comparable). No odies a Tobirama, él ha vivido lo mismo y solo cumple su papel como Senju y como defensor de su hermano, Izuna hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Tengo la impresión de que algunas partes parecen incestuosa pero no lo son, es solo amor de hermanos uno de los más puros, verdaderos y fuertes que existen. Lo de Zuna no está mal lo he puesto adrede, me parece tierno pensar que a veces lo llamaba de forma cariñosa.


End file.
